User talk:Dinatimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Secret Show Lost Series Finale page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bushcraft Medic (Talk) 02:12, 25 September 2011 Read the rules. Do not create new categories. You need to take up ideas with the admin. ClericofMadness 16:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) YOU WERE ASKED TO READ THE RULES ABOUT CATEGORIES. CLEARLY YOU DIDN'T. ONE WEEK. READ THE DAMN RULES. ClericofMadness 21:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I liked your lost pasta. Yum Jacob-sama 01:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the suggestion. I'll definitely consider making some creepypastas.Legend5511 23:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Do not add images to the nightmare fuel gallery that do not belong there. ClericofMadness 20:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) hello, i'm new, and i just came across your...how should i call it..."the secret show finale" story? anyway, after reading it and some other "lost episode" stories, i found it creepy and i'm wondering if all of those were real? and i've created this account to ask you if you had contacted your friend, or if what you had thought of was real. because of it is, then i'll leave this website and will never involve in this again. (that's why i've said - new) p/s: i'm sorry if my english is bad (maybe, terrifying or horrible), because i'm not an european, or an american, like you and i always have grammatical problems "Horror" is not a viable category. Additionally the "weird" category is typically reserved for stories that can't be placed in other categories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:39, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Banned (Second offense) As you have already been warned by Cleric about this once (See his all caps message above), and I have issues another warning about category violations. (Mainly pertaining to the "Weird" category and standalone categories like "Demon/Devils", "Beings", "Monsters", etc. you are being given a week long ban. Please note that any further infractions will double the penalty. Once again, read the Genre Listing rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 10:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) hi Hi, I see that you added categories for the story recently posted. Just wanna let you know that said story is marked for review, and that stories marked for review are supposed to have no categories. All the best, --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:31, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 16:58, December 25, 2017 (UTC)